Los secretos de Arcadia Bay
by Grimoir
Summary: Aquella escondida bahía de Oregón ocultaba más cosas de lo que parecía. Uno a uno, nuestros protagonistas irán descubriendo cómo de extraña puede llegar a ser la vida.
1. Maxine de Arcadia

1\. Maxine de Arcadia o los inverosímiles pero totalmente ciertos acontecimientos que convirtieron mi vida en una parodia de Twin Peaks.

 _Maxine...mira que odio ese nombre. ¿A quien se le ocurrió ponérmelo? Solo sirve para torturarme y recordarme lo valientemente pedantes que fueron mis padres al elegir un nombre tan horrible. ¿Como puede sin embargo tener una abreviatura tan cool? Max, ese nombre si que puede servirme. Es un nombre con misterio, con energía. Es un nombre extraño para una chica._

 _Hacía relativamente poco tiempo que había vuelto a Arcadia Bay. Mi beca de estudios superiores en la prestigiosa - y en ocasiones excéntrica - academia Blackwell me había permitido regresar al lugar donde me había criado. Un lugar al que nunca había sentido deseos de volver hasta poco antes de mi inscripción para la beca._

 _Había sido una sorpresa incluso para mí misma, ¿yo? ¿volviendo al pequeño pueblo del que mis padres huyeron acelerando al máximo? Ni en broma. Si tenía problemas para socializar en una gran ciudad rodeada de freaks y hipsters ni me quería imaginar en un sitio tan aislado y recóndito como aquella escondida bahía de Oregón._

 _Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que podía tener en contra, algo en mi interior me había empujado a hacerlo, algo me decía ¡eh Max! Echa esa maldita beca para una academia al otro lado del país, seguro que te la aceptaran. Mi particular conciencia interna había demostrado ser un pequeño Nostradamus en potencia. 100% Max, me habían aceptado._

 _Con todo, mi llegada no fue sencilla. Acostumbrada al caos generalizado que es una gran ciudad, volver a aquel refugio de paz podía incluso atacarme los nervios. Todo me resultaba excesivamente lento, todo parecía moverse a un ritmo especial, al ritmo de Arcadia supongo._

 _Sin embargo había descubierto una pequeña maravilla al poco tiempo, la luz, esas malditas partículas que me volvían loca últimamente y con las que inevitablemente había que contar a la hora de hacer una buena foto. Eso era, la luz de Arcadia Bay era inmejorable, sin necesidad de retoques o filtros posteriores. En Arcadia Bay siempre era la hora mágica, siempre tenía ese color especial._

 _Pero por supuesto mis estúpidas obsesiones con el color y la luz no iban a ser despreciadas del todo en este lugar. No en vano había obtenido una beca de artes gráficas, lo cual indicaba que iba a tener largas sesiones de clases de fotografía y diseño. ¡Serás una maldita estrella Max! Una heroína de hoy._

 _Era particularmente resaltable la gente con la que ahora debía convivir. Si bien no todos eran de este lugar la mayoría si que había crecido en este rincón del estado, lo cual les había dado un marcado carácter extraño pausado que no parecía casar de ninguna de las maneras con el resto de comportamientos del mundo._

 _¡Ah Arcadia Bay! Tan hermosa y extraña como siempre. ¿Que tienes reservado para una hippie de ciudad como yo?_

 _Como si los sacasen directamente de una postal para turistas, los habitantes de la bahía desarrollaban sus vidas de manera idílica en apariencia. Nadie daba una voz, nadie aparecía borracho en la calle, nadie cometía un crimen. Demasiada calma para un lugar tan pequeño._

 _Claro estaba que toda la mierda de aquel lugar parecía concentrada en grandes proporciones en la academia Blackwell, donde se juntaban lo mejor y lo peor del estado a convivir en espacios alarmantemente cerrados._

 _Parecíamos sacados de un catalogo de película cutre de fin de semana, los populares encargándose de molestar a los freaks, y estos sacando todos sus trucos para pasar desapercibidos. Dios, solo faltan las animadoras y el club de ajedrez... oh espera, hay club de ajedrez. Solo le pido al destino que esta maldita película no se convierta en un musical_

 _Pero todo eso iba a dar igual, pues pronto mis problemas iban a quedar en un segundo plano. Una serie de catastróficas circunstancias iban a cambiar de manera radical no solo mi forma de ver la vida, sino la forma de entender el universo y todas y cada una de las puñeteras leyes físicas que siempre dí por sentado._

 _Pero claro Max, tu siempre te pasaste la física por el filtro 85._


	2. Rachel de Arcadia

2\. Rachel de Arcadia o el origen de todo lo jodidamente extraño que ocurre en este pueblo

 _Se acabó, voy a dejarle, nunca debí de empezar a salir con él en verdad. Me sentía tan sola...necesitaba a alguien que me comprendiese y caí en la trampa más antigua de todas. Fui a colgarme de un estúpido camello que me vendió su apoyo y amor como si fuera el éxtasis barato que le da a los críos de Blackwell. Me había dejado engañar como una niña pequeña e incluso creí ver un buen fondo y algo de inocencia bajo la apariencia de drogadicto de Frank. Pobre Pompidou, aunque a él sí que lo quiere. Frank no permitiría a nadie que hiciese daño a su perro, una pequeña luz entre todas sus sombras._

 _Lo peor de todo es que ahora me sentía muy muy culpable. Había estado engañando a Chloe durante semanas, y estaba completamente segura de que se iba a volver loca cuando se lo confesase. Ah mierda...me iba a matar, y con razón._

 _Caminé y caminé apresuradamente para atravesar de lado a lado todo el pueblo, ignorando deliberadamente a la gente que trataba de pararme para iniciar una aburrida conversación que finalizaría inevitablemente con un "lo siento, tengo prisa" por mi parte. Arg..¿cuando me había vuelto tan popular? ¿Fue cuando me crecieron las tetas?_

 _Después de esquivar a un par de babosos más logré llegar hasta mi destino, la puerta del destartalado local de las afueras donde pasaba con Chloe la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estábamos en el cobertizo del vertedero. En el desgastado - y roto- cartel aún se podía intuir el nombre que en su tiempo el dueño seguro que consideró extraordinariamente ingenioso; "Hellaween bar". Pensándolo bien, nos venía como anillo al dedo._

 _Atravesé la puerta principal empujando con fuerza - maldita sea, siempre se atasca - para dirigirme directamente hacia la barra del bar donde esperaba encontrar a mi mejor amiga. Para mi sorpresa, detras de la estructura con grifos de cerveza donde se solía colar Chloe para auto-servirse solo se encontraba el verdadero camarero. Justin, un tipo extraño pero simpático que seguia convencido de que podría ser una estrella del skateboard. Me miró directamente con expresión interrogante, dando a entender que mi cara no debía de resultar especialmente favorable para una conversación sobre el tiempo en Arcadia Bay. Asentí pesadamente accediendo a que me hiciese la pregunta más obvia._

 _-_ _ **Rachel, ¿te pasa algo**_ _?-_

 _¿Que si me pasa algo imbécil con gorra? Estoy en el mayor marrón de mi vida y puede que la única persona en la que me puedo apoyar vaya a abofetearme cuando se lo cuente. Oh si, definitivamente estoy genial._

 _-_ _ **No te preocupes Justin, no es nada. Solo un día extraño**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Bueno pues para los días extraños yo siempre tengo la solución. Ten, te invito a un trago. Te presento mi nueva creacion: el chupito "Jesucristo mi colega"**_ _\- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer movimientos bajo la barra rebuscando entre los vasos y las botellas._

 _Mira cara debió de decirselo todo. ¿"Jesucristo mi colega"? Voy a necesitar más de uno para procesar toda esta mierda. Me incliné hacia él como si fuera a revelarle un secreto de estado, le miré fijamente a los ojos para preguntarle; - ¿_ _ **Estas seguro de que veré a jesucristo si me lo bebo**_ _? -_

 _Justín trató de poner su mejor cara de seriedad, y ajustándose las gafas como si de un agente secreto se tratara, me susurro en el mismo tono confidencial; -_ _ **Me lo ha dicho el mismo**_ _-_

 _Genial, dos colgados en un bar tomando chupitos de dudosa procedencia. Esto solo podía hacer mi día ir a mejor. Agarré el pequeño vaso que me ofrecía y traté de analizar su color azulado detenidamente para acabar desistiendo a los pocos segundos. Ni los químicos del CSI serían capaces de determinar que contenía la extraña mezcla que estaba a punto de beberme._

 _Justin se dió por satisfecho cuando me vio decidita a tomarmelo y se sirvió otro para él de la misma botella de cristal reutilizada de la que había sacado el mio. ¿Cuanto llevará sin pasar por aquí sanidad?. Que más da._

 _Acerqué el pequeño vaso a mis labios y lo incliné de golpe para tomarme todo su contenido. Al instante noté un fuerte sabor a alcohol fuerte, mentol y una fruta que no pude distinguir pasando por mi garganta a toda velocidad._

 _Me doblé sobre mi misma maldiciendo en voz alta contra algún país asiatico y comprobé con satisfacción que Justin hacía lo mismo. Cuando conseguimos recuperanos nos miramos durante un segundo a los ojos y al instante supe que era el momento de marcharme, tenía que hablar con Chloe y no podía seguir retrasandolo._

\- _**Justin, ¿sabes donde esta Chloe?**_ \- _pregunté sin mucha esperanza de que semejante colgado se enterase de algo._

\- _**Estuvo aquí hace un rato preguntando por ti. Luego me dijo que se iba a casa**_ -

\- _**Genial...gracias**_ \- le contesté sorprendida antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarme hacia la puerta de salida.

 _Sabía que el alcohol tarde o temprano haría efecto, y que a pesar de estar bastante acostumbrada a beberlo este trago en especial iba a afectarme, sobre todo en un día como hoy en el que no había comido, sumándose además la dudosa mezcla de distintos tipos de bebida que podría haber hecho Justin para elaborar un chupito con semejante nombre._

 _Avancé a pasos acelerados atravesando y girando calles y calles. Solo deseaba ya llegar a casa de Chloe para poder confesar mi traición a mi única amiga de verdad. Quería poder pedirle perdón y llorar en su hombro por su suprema estupidez, quería retomar nuestro sueño de largarnos a Los Angeles y dejarlos a todos tirados en este maldito pueblo. Maldito seas Arcadia Bay, yo no te pedí que me eligieras._

 _Arcadia Bay...William...maldita sea. No tenía sentido. Él había muerto cuando yo era aún una niña, ¿por qué se me había elegido a mi en su lugar? Quería poder marcharme, quería poder llevarme a Chloe de aquí. Pero no, estaba atada a esta bahía con todas sus consecuencias._

 _Me había pasado los últimos meses tratando de ordenar mi mierda y de comprenderlo, no se lo había contado a Chloe. Ese secreto solo lo había compartido con Frank - menudo error- porque me pareció más receptivo mi amiga. Además...¿como iba a decirselo? "Oye Chloe, ¿sabes lo que tu padre muerto me ha dejado en herencia?". Definitivamente esa no era una opción realista._

 _Mi impetu poco a poco fue descendiendo, como si perdiese fuerza a cada paso que daba. El hecho de repasar los acontecimientos mentalmente me había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que realmente no podía contarle nada a Chloe. ¿como explicarla que había algo que sí que podía compartir con Frank y con ella no? ¿como iba a entenderlo? No podía culparla si me mandaba a la mierda con todas las malditas letras._

 _Paso a paso terminé frente a la casa de mi amiga, justo delante de esa fachada principal pintada solo a medias de color azul claro. Mi color favorito. Mi color._

 _Llamé para que me abrieran pateando el panel de plástico que había pegado a la puerta. El recubrimiento de plástico que tapaba una cañería externa llegaba hasta la habitación de Chloe, produciendo un ruido fuerte y hueco que le decía que era yo la que llamaba. Era nuestro sistema secreto para evitar que el mierdastro me abriese la puerta con su permanente cara de escozor anal._

 _Apenas unos segundos después apareció un revuelto pelo azul por la puerta de la casa, seguido de una cara somnolienta - seguro que estaba durmiendo- que me hizo gestos para que pasase. Mis nervios comenzaban a aflorar, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que quería contarle y de lo que no. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto aparté una pequeña pila de ropa de mi sillón personal y vi como Chloe se volvía a tirar en la cama sin decir palabra._

 _Tragué saliva antes de comenzar a contarle lo que había ido a decirle._

 _Como si ya se lo esperase, Chloe no pronunció palabra mientras yo hablaba, solo dejaba que yo me desfogase del todo con mis palabras - a ratos gritos- tratando de explicar lo que me había pasado en los últimos meses._

 _Las chicas desaparecidas, el cuarto oscuro, Frank, los Prescott, Blackwell y William. Todo tipo de información y mierda fue saliendo de mi boca durante aproximadamente 15 minutos sin parar casi para respirar. Solo interrumpida por las incipientes lagrimas que comenzaban a correr por mi cara al hacer público todo lo que me había preocupado durante tanto tiempo._

 _Cuando por fin terminé, Chloe levantó la cabeza de la cama para mirarme a los ojos. En ese momento comprendí que ella no debía saberlo, era demasiado como para que lo pudiese procesar, ella solo sufriría sabiendo lo que yo sabía y que su impulsivo carácter solo iba a traernos más problemas y ninguna solución._

 _Antes de que ella llegase a pronunciar palabra alguna, levanté mi brazo izquierdo con la palma extendida hacia ella y respiré hondo mientras hacia el tiempo retroceder._

 _Continuará_

 _Gracias por leer. Esta es una historia libre (aunque tendrá spoilers) que sigue la linea temporal y argumental casi siempre del juego original. Apenas haré algunas variaciones que tienen que ver con lo que a mi me habría gustado que pasase en el desarrollo de la historia. Además, trataré de sacar un poco a primer plano algunos de los personajes secundarios que quedaron en la sombra y que en mi opinión deberían haber tenido algo mas de desarrollo. Básicamente serán pedazos perdidos de la historia._

Gracias por leer y comentar.

 _Grimmer_


	3. William de Arcadia

3\. William de Arcadia o el hombre que debía morir

 _Sudores fríos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Apretaba nerviosamente las manos contra el volante mientras conducía regresando a casa después de dejar a Chloe en Blackwell para su entrenamiento de natación. Aunque era sábado y no tenía que trabajar, William se había despertado temprano, develado por algo que no llegaba a comprender e incapaz de mantenerse quieto por mas tiempo en esa cama._

 _Ahora que había terminado la ruta y tanto Joyce como su hija estaban ocupadas, William se planteó algo. Sabía que el origen de todo había estado unas semanas atrás. No sabía de que manera pero estaba seguro de ello; debía de volver a ese lugar._

 _El bosque...el camino empedrado..el faro...las tormentas. Todo debía de estar relacionado, todo debía de tener un sentido conjunto que le llevase a una explicación razonable. No podía lidiar con mas cosas extrañas ahora mismo, suficiente tenía con su vida en la que su hija cada vez se hacía más y más mayor, o en la que su mujer le necesitaba a diario para sacar adelante el recién inaugurado dinner._

 _Esbozó una sonrisa mientras conducía y pensaba en la vida que tenía. Era muy buena en verdad. Chloe había demostrado ser excepcional como nadadora y había ingresado en un programa especial para entrenar con profesionales. Incluso habían insinuado que podría llegar a competir a máximo nivel. Chloe olímpica...seguro que a su madre le daba algo._

 _Condujo sin rumbo determinado durante unos minutos más. Después de todo el pueblo tampoco era excesivamente grande como para permitir una conducción larga por él. Pronto llegó a los límites que separaban Arcadia Bay del principio del terreno de nadie, del inmenso y basto territorio sin edificar de Oregón y de las interminables carreteras en linea recta que hacían a William querer gritar aburrimiento._

 _Sin embargo él sabía perfectamente hacia donde quería ir, solo que no era lo suficientemente impulsivo como para hacerlo. Todo el mundo sabía que la impulsiva por naturaleza de su matrimonio era Joyce, era la que hacia las cosas sin parar a pensarlas primero solo por el placer de ver el rostro angustiado de William cuando trataba de arreglar lo que su mujer había enredado._

 _Cogió suficiente aire en los pulmones como para volar una casa de ladrillos y cogió el desvio de la carretera que le llevaba a las playa exterior del pueblo, la que llevaba al faro._

 _Vamos William, sabes que tienes que verlo de nuevo, se dijo a sí mismo mientras atravesaba a toda velocidad la carretera secundaria. Finalmente aparcó el coche justo al lado del camino empedrado que ascendía por la colina hacia el faro del pueblo. El viejo faro que seguía operativo a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Prescott por cambiarlo por uno más moderno y útil. Tanto él como su mujer habían firmado en contra de la propuesta. Consideraban ese faro como parte del alma de pueblo, y quitarlo sería como desprenderse de parte de la esencia de Arcadia Bay._

 _A pesar de todo, ahí seguía, siendo modestamente visitado por algunas parejas para contemplar las vistas o algún turista claramente desorientado. Sin embargo ese día no había nadie, tenía todo el lugar para él solo, y apenas llevaba unos segundos en la cima de la colina cuando volvió a verlo; el ciervo._

 _Normalmente no se habría sorprendido de ver a un simple ciervo y mucho menos en la parte en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo este era especial, tenía un aura distinta, era algo así como translúcido y le miraba con unos ojos que le atravesaban el alma. No. Era imposible que ese fuese un ciervo normal._

 _Fue acercándose a pasos cortos y lentos, no quería de ninguna de las maneras acabar espantando al fantasmagórico animal que tenía apenas a unos metros. Paso a paso, acortó distancias hasta que su mano extendida pudo tocar el hocico del animal que permanecía inerte y fue entonces cuando hizo un nuevo descubrimiento; su mano atravesaba al animal._

 _Retrocedió entonces sin comprender nada y miró directamente a los ojos del animal hablándole con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas._

 _-_ _ **Es inútil, él nunca habla -**_ _una voz profunda y tomada se escuchó justo detrás de William haciéndole girarse de manera brusca hacía su nuevo interlocutor._

 _-_ _ **¿Quien es usted?**_ _\- preguntó. - ¿_ _ **También puede verlo?**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Yo puedo verlo, pero no como tu. La forma depende de la persona. Yo por ejemplo veo una bonita gaviota. ¿Que ves tu?**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Un ciervo creo...el ciervo más extraño que he visto en mi vida-**_

 _-_ _ **No es un ciervo sabes, es un espíritu animal, o animal totémico que lo llaman algunos. Representa lo que eres y lo que puedes ser. Se manifiestan en lugares sagrados de culturas antiguas, como Arcadia Bay, y puede que el tuyo quiera decirte algo**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **¿Puedo comunicarme con él?**_

 _-_ _ **No te hablará, pero sí te mostrará**_ _\- dijo el hombre volviéndose tan transparente como lo era el propio ciervo y desapareciendo con las luces de la mañana._

 _Genial William, será mejor que dejes de tomar tanta cafeína, se dijo para sus adentros mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en el ciervo estático que tenía delante de él. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, un suave cosquilleo que se transformó rápidamente en un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue al ciervo inclinándose hacia él._

 _\- 2 años después-_

 ** _\- Mierda, ¿donde estarán mis llaves?-_**

 ** _\- ¡Eso es otro dolar para el bote de palabrotas!-_**

 ** _\- ¡Dirás para el bote de tu universidad jovencita!-_**

 _Encontró finalmente las llaves debajo de una gorra de promoción en el salón e inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta. Todo tenía que salir igual que la primera vez que lo había hecho, repitió exactamente las mismas frases y dirigió una última y triste mirada antes de salir por última vez a través del marco de su casa._

 _Arrancó el coche como ya había hecho y condujo hacia el dinner de igual manera. Sin embargo, esta vez sabía que el otro coche vendría, esta vez no levantaría la mano para echar el tiempo atrás y salvar su vida de un accidente mortal._

 _Si la decisión estaba entre su vida o la de Chloe, estaba a punto de tomar su decisión. Se le había concedido un don para salvarla, no para condenarla, aunque eso supusiese su propio sacrificio. La muerte no perdona a nadie, pero si acepta pagos en compensación._

 _Lo último que William Price escuchó en vida fue una pequeña y dulce voz que resonó en su cabeza apenas unos segundos antes de que todo terminase;_

 _-_ _ **Esta acción tendrá consecuencias**_ _-_

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Grimmer


	4. Buscando a Chloe

4\. Buscando a Chloe o la reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire

 _ **"Cerrar los ojos... no va a cambiar nada. Nada va a desaparecer simplemente por no ver lo que está pasando. De hecho, las cosas serán aún peor la próxima vez que los abras. Sólo un cobarde cierra los ojos. Cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos no va a hacer que el tiempo se detenga."**_

 _ **Haruki Murakami**_

 _-_ _ **¡Arg! ¡A la mierda!**_ _-_

 _Paso de todo esto, no tengo humor para hacerle frente a estas cosas. No aguanto a nadie, no quiero ver a nadie. Quiero estar sola, quiero irme muy lejos y no regresar nunca. Soy Chloe Price, y odio mi maldita existencia._

 _Las pastillas no me hacen nada, solo me duermen para que deje de protestar. Nadie puede ayudarme, ni siquiera un estúpido medico en impecable bata blanca puede arreglar este desastre en el que se ha convertido mi vida. Una autentica tormenta se había llevado por delante todo lo que una vez consideraba mio, y uno a uno había ido apartando a todos aquellos que habían llegado a significar algo para mi._

 _El destino parece reservarme una maldita broma pesada en cada esquina. ¿Que eres feliz? ¿Que tal si estrello a tu padre contra un Chevy rojo? ¿que te recuperas de ello? ¿que tal si tu mejor amiga se muda a la otra punta del estado y no vuelve a hablarte? ¿que recuperas la felicidad con otra persona? ¿que tal si desapareciese sin dejar rastro?_

 _Uno a uno, como gotas que de deslizan por un cristal en un día lluvioso, todos me habían abandonado. Todos había atravesado la puerta de mi casa por última vez y me habían prometido que volverían pronto. Todos mentían._

 _Mi vida se desvanecía una facilidad tan pasmosa como aterradora, yo misma me sentía tan frágil que temía que una pequeña corriente de aire se me llevase a mi también...pensándolo bien, ojala se me llevase a mi también._

 _Mi madre no podía ocupar un lugar tan grande, ella era la única que me quedaba, e incluso así me había traicionado. Se había vuelto a casar con el tio mas asqueroso y despreciable que había encontrado en Arcadia Bay. Me gustaba pensar que solo lo había hecho para recordar mejor como de bueno eran mi padre. Pero ambas sabemos que esa idea es tan estúpida como el jardinero de Blackwell._

 _Caminé a grandes zancadas arrastrando los talones y provocando un ruido sordo conforme avanzaba. Las pisadas desiguales resonaban con eco a través de los pasillos ahora vacíos de mi antiguo instituto. Uff...había ido por un pelo, si no hubiese sonado la alarma de incendios convenientemente era posible que el supremo imbecil de Nathan Prescott me hubiese pegado un tiro por accidente._

 _Me estremecí al recordar el cañón de la pistola apuntando hacia mi, y sin embargo por un momento desee que lo hubiese hecho. Desee que esa pistola disparase y acabase con mi patética existencia de una vez. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que el destino parecía querer, hacerme sufrir hasta la muerte._

 _Salí por una de las puertas traseras para emergencias y me senté en los escalones mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Al dar la primera calada levanté la vista hacia lo que me rodeaba y me sorprendí mirando con interés el pabellón alargado donde una vez había entrenado natación._

 _Nadar...hacia siglos que no lo hacía. Antes siempre iba a la playa con Max y nuestras familias a pasar el día entre arena y agua salada. Nadie podía negar que era la más rápida de Arcadia Bay, incluso mejoraba los tiempos de los nadadores masculinos. Decían que tenía un don, que llegaría lejos, pero lo cierto es que no había llegado ni a levantar un pie del fango en el que se encontraba cuando se hundía aún mas._

 _La segunda calada fue directa al pecho, cuando vi a mi antiguo entrenador entrando apresuradamente al pabellón seguido de un par de alumnos que no nadarían ni un par de metros sin tragar agua. -_ _ **Inútiles**_ _\- pensó. -_ _ **Podría haber sido jodidamente olímpica**_ _-._

 _Pero no, porque Chloe Price había caído en una profunda depresión de la que nunca se había recuperado. Chloe Price era la persona más imbécil sobre la faz de la tierra. Chloe Price estaba maldita. Chloe Price ya no quería vivir._

 _La tercera calada me hizo consciente de los propios sonidos de mi corazón. Hinchando el pecho para llenarlo del humo con el que me mataba lentamente pude notar el pequeño golpeteo de único órgano que me sujetaba a la vida. Un pequeño fallo en él y se acabaría todo. No era que no lo hubiese intentado antes, unas finas marcas en mis antebrazos revelarían esas intentonas a alguien lo suficientemente atento como para fijarse._

 _Nunca había funcionado, nunca había tenido el valor suficiente como para llegar hasta el final y eso me enfurecía aún mas. La punk Chloe Price, la chica mas hardcore del lugar no era más que una cría asustada después de todo._

 _Con la cuarta calada recordé a Rachel. Ella siempre decía que cuando se sobrepasaba la mitad del cigarrillo era cuando comenzábamos a pensar con mas claridad, con mas libertad, con menos miedo._

 _Fue mi amor por ella el que me hizo teñirme el pelo de su color favorito, fue mi amor por ella el que me hizo pedirle dinero prestado a Frank para largarnos del pueblo buscando otra vida lejos de aquí, y fue mi amor por ella el que me hizo gastármelo todo en intentar superar su desaparición a base de todo tipo de drogas y meterme en el jodido lio en el que estaba metida ahora mismo._

 _-_ _ **Chloe Price, no puedes parar de cagarla**_ _-_

 _Apoyé la espalda en el muro lateral que delimitaba las escaleras en las que aún me encontraba sentada. La parte trasera de Blackwell estaba casi tan desierta como el resto del lugar ahora que habían desalojado a todos por la alarma de incendios. Apenas unos estudiantes se encontraban fuera en la zona del aparcamiento charlando tranquilamente mientras yo decidía mi destino vital solo unos metros alejada de ellos._

 _Las siguientes caladas del cigarrillo de mierda que había comprado en una tienda que ni siquiera recordaba me lo dejaron todo más claro. Al final, Rachel tenía razón, en eso y en todo lo demás. Siempre dijo que no eramos más que almas arrastrando un cadáver en lenta descomposición; ahora que lo pensaba, tenía más sentido que nunca._

 _Entonces lo decidí, lo vi tan claro que me sentí estúpida por no haber llegado antes a la conclusión mas fácil de todas. Si Chloe Price no podía avanzar ni retroceder, Chloe Price debía por lo menos quitarse del maldito medio de una vez por todas._

 _Lancé los restos del cigarrillo por encima de la barandilla de las escaleras mientras las bajaba a paso rápido. Debía de hacerlo ya o terminaría acobardandome como las otras veces. Esta vez sería diferente, iba incluso a tener algo de poético, Durante un segundo me pregunté que pensaría mi madre cuando me estampase con el coche contra el acantilado._

- _ **Así podrá vivir su vida en paz**_ _\- me dije a mí misma con convicción alentándome en mi decisión y animando a mis piernas para que se moviesen cada vez mas deprisa. Con algo de suerte, había dejado este mundo en apenas 15 minutos._

 _Acorté la distancia que me separaba de mi vieja camioneta cuidadosamente apartada atravesando dos plazas del aparcamiento. Entré dentro con una sensación de energíarenovada, por fin había encontrado algo de lo que estar completamente segura, por fin tenía un objetivo._

 _-_ _ **Una muerte espectacular para una chica espectacular**_ _\- que habría dicho Rachel_

 _-_ _ **Ah Chloe**_ _,_ _ **eres la reina del drama**_ _\- que habría dicho Max_

 _Arranqué el coche pisando fuertemente el acelerador para tomar lo más rápido posible la carretera que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo. No quería provocar un accidente múltiple, por lo que lo mejor era estrellarse en una zona apartada. La zona del faro por ejemplo._

 _Mientras maniobraba para salir del aparcamiento me percaté de que algo había cambiado. Los estudiantes que apenas unos minutos antes había estado hablando ahora peleaban. Dos chicos se enzarzaban a puñetazos mientras una chica les gritaba que se detuviesen._

 _-_ _ **Arg**_ _\- pensé. -_ _ **Si fuese yo les daba un guantazo a cada uno. Así se acabaría la pelea**_ _-._

 _Pisé más a fondo conforme me acercaba a ellos y frené en el último instante ayudándome del freno de mano para derrapar un poco y hacer el máximo de ruido posible. Esos imbéciles obstaculizaban en la puerta de salida y yo quería largarme lo antes posible, tenía que espantarlos de ahí como fuese._

 _Sin embargo una mano apareció apoyada en mi capó impulsándose hacia arriba, revelando una cara que hacía años que no contemplaba, una cara que creí haber olvidado._

 _-_ _ **¿Chloe?-**_

 _-_ _ **¿Max?-**_

 _Y es que después de todo. El destino era jodidamente cruel, y la vida era muy extraña._

 _ **Continuará..**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

Recientemente se ha confirmado que el personaje de Chloe Price sufre un desorden de la personalidad de grado medio, así como un cuadro de depresión por el cual recibía tratamiento.

Por esto (que ya me lo imaginaba) decidí que en esta historia el personaje irónico, cinico (y divertido) debía ser Max y Chloe el melancólico pesimista. Estos papeles se van intercambiando entre las dos durante el juego y puede que yo haga lo mismo.

Aclaración 2: el episodio anterior está escrito en tercera persona porque estos capítulos imitan en cierta manera el diario de Max. Y sinceramente creo que ninguno de nosotros nos imaginamos a William escribiendo un diario.

Aclaración 3: "La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire" es el tercer libro de la trilogía Millenium, cuyo personaje principal (Lisbeth Salander) guarda cierto parecido con Chloe y su personalidad.

Me gustaría que comentaseis de quien queréis que sea el siguiente capítulo (no importa que ya tenga uno) y si os ha gustado.

Gracias por leer.

 _Grimmer_


	5. Encontrando-la Parte 1

_"He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte, y en ninguno quise permanecer, si me faltabas tu."_

Flashback

 _Vamos Maxie...vas a tener que decir algo o vas a quedar como la tremenda imbécil que aparentas ser a diario._

 _ **\- ¡Eres una idiota!-**_

 _Oh si...eres una auténtica genial. Madre del amor hermoso, ¿como atinas a vestirte tu sola cada día?_

 _La mente se me había quedado en blanco, a pesar de los continuos insultos que me profería a mi misma intentando reaccionar, la verdad es que estaba más tiesa que la pobre Lisa (a la cual debí regar, pero ¡bah!, esa es otra historia)._

 _Los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida ciertamente no habían sido los mas normales del mundo, pero desde luego si había algo que no entraba en mis planes inmediatos era el hecho de haber sido retada a besar a mi mejor amiga. ¡capulla sin escrúpulos...maldita Chloe!. Sabía de sobra que los retos eran mi debilidad y que mi espíritu competitivo iba mucho más allá de querer ganar siempre en los juegos de cartas._

 _Me conocía demasiado bien, ella ya sabía que lo haría antes incluso de que yo misma lo decidiese. Ni siquiera me había planteado el hecho de echar el tiempo atrás para evitar el reto cambiando de tema de conversación._

 _ **\- Eh Mad Max, será mejor que bajes antes de que mi madre se largue. ¡No esperes que yo te haga el desayuno!-**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu no bajas?-**_

 _ **\- Fumo algo y bajo. Tienes 10 minutos hasta que vaya y arrase con todo lo que esté preparado. ¡Come deprisa!-.**_

 _Puñetera Chloe, cada frase que decía me retaba inconscientemente a comenzar una lucha dialéctica. Podríamos pasarnos la mañana entera solo intentando averiguar quien puede decir mas barbaridades con doble sentido. Siempre protestaba por que la gente del pueblo parecía sacada de una postal, pero la verdad es que nosotras no nos quedábamos atrás en ese aspecto, ni con un guión de cine saldrían de nosotras más ocurrencias por minuto._

 _Joyce como siempre me pone en aprietos desde el minuto uno. Insinuar que estoy celosa de Rachel Amber...¡JA! Yo llegué primero perra. además...suena mal decirlo, pero esa muchacha tiene toda la pinta de estar bastante fiambre como para ser un objeto de celos._

 _Tranquilos, ya me abofeteo yo sola por pensar esas cosas. Se que es extremadamente cruel, pero apenas llevo un par de días con Chloe y ya estoy hasta el faro de oír hablar de una tipa a la que ni siquiera voy a conocer. "Rachel esto...Rachel lo otro..." bla bla bla...Rachel largándose sin Chloe a la otra punta del país, eso es lo único que me interesa de toda la historia._

 _También le agradezco en cierta medida el cambio de look de Chloe. Me marché del pueblo dejando a una niña rubia y completamente inocente y he regresado encontrando a la chica más hardcore de Arcadia Bay. Ese color le va bastante en mi opinión...el color favorito de Rachel. ¡Ah! ¡Maldita Rachel del demonio!._

 _Total que mientras discutía internamente con una petarda desaparecida hace 6 meses terminé en engullir a toda velocidad el desayuno que Joyce me había preparado. Justo a tiempo, (JA, "tiempo"... uff...ya me abofeteo yo) porque por las escaleras ya bajaba la reina de Roma para aniquilar en 30 segundos su propio desayuno junto con los restos que fue encontrando._

 _Solo la voz de su madre pudo interrumpir el concierto de silencio que se había creado en la sala._

 _ **\- ¿A que hora llegasteis ayer? Se escuchaban ruidos raros...¿no habrás vuelto a intentar entrar escalando por la tubería no?-.**_

 _ **\- Para nada mamá, solo nos trajimos un par de amigos y tuvimos sexo salvaje a 4-**_

 _ **\- A decir verdad Joyce...no vino nadie, eramos nosotras solas...-** contesto siguiendo el juego._

 _ **\- Una pequeña fiesta privada de...ballenas-**_

 _ **\- Marisco...** -_

 _- **Ostras-**_

 _ **\- Pescado en general -** determina Chloe poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza._

 _ **-** **Chicas no os aguanto -** finaliza Joyce dándose la vuelta con cara de frustración._

 _Demasiado fácil...y divertido. Esquivar las preguntas comprometidas de Joyce siempre nos había resultado pan comido, un par de respuestas irónicas desviando el tema y se marchaba refunfuñando algo sobre nuestra estupidez. Que gran mujer...y que fácil deshacerse de ella._

 _ **\- ¿Bueno que? ¿Nos vamos? ¿O seguimos manteniendo una conversación "para nada incomoda" con mi madre?** -_

 _ **\- ¡Has empezado tu! -** le grito riéndome mientras me levanto con el plato en la mano._

 _ **\- ¡Y tu lo has seguido! El día que se lo tome en serio la matamos del susto. Aunque bueno...esta última no ha estado tan alejada de la realidad -** dice mientras me pega un pequeño empujón con el hombre y se marcha riéndose a carcajadas dejándome ahí mandiciendola en tibetano._

Fin de Flashback

 _ **\- ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego en todos los idiomas posibles Chloe Price. No van a pintarme entera de rosa!-**_

 _ **\- ¡No seas aguafiestas hippie! Es una fiesta temática y todos vamos a ir pintados con colorantes. O te pintas o no entras, ¡chao chao! -** dice mientras me lanza un beso irónico en la distancia y se incorpora en la cola del tinte azul._

 _Rápidamente_ _me veo arrastrada por una multitud de chicas chillonas e histéricas cuyo único propósito es ser pintadas íntegramente de rosa mediante unos polvos colorantes que harían saltar todas las alarmas sanitarias_

 _Como no hago ningún movimiento para apartarme, rápidamente uno de los ayudantes me estampa un par de bolsas de papel en la cabeza, que se rompen dejando caer encima mio una ingente cantidad de colorante rosa fuerte. Cierro los ojos en un reflejo y maldigo en tibetano el momento en el que tuve la idea de que unirnos a la fiesta Vortex podía ayudarnos a resolver el caso en el que estábamos inmersas._

 _Por supuesto mientras yo me lo tomaba como una parte de la investigación, Chloe había entrado en modo "party hard" automáticamente. Y aquí estoy, teñida hasta los pies y rodeada por una gente tan chillona que me están dando ganas de dejar que el maldito tornado se lleve a cada uno de ellos._

 _Tan pronto como entre en esa fila, salí de ella. Pues el rebaño de histéricas continuaban empujando a todo el mundo y profiriendo alaridos de vacas en celo cuando ¡oh fatalidad! pasaba por nuestro lado alguien teñido de otro color._

 _Me doy la vuelta buscando a Chloe pero no consigo localizarla. Hay demasiada gente acumulada en el pequeño hall del pabellón y tomo la decisión que es más evidente; entrar sola._

 _Dentro la música es atronadora, puedo sentir los propios látidos de mi corazón siguiéndola. Intento abrirme paso frente a la masa que se agolpa frente a la piscina buscando desesperadamente la barra de bebidas. Cuando consigo llegar me apoyo en ella como si me hubiese tomado 4 copas antes de entrar. Mierda...debería haberlo hecho._

 _Sorprendentemente ( eeehh...no) Chloe ya está en la barra charlando animadamente con el camarero, un tipo con aire de despistado que no para de mover las manos por toda la zona de bebidas como si estuviese mezclando hasta el limpia suelos con el cloro de la piscina. Chloe me ve inmediatamente y se gira con el brazo en alto invitándome a acercarme. Cuando lo hago con animo de recordarla que estamos allí para investigar, el camarero nos ofrece dos pequeños vasos llenos hasta arriba con un sospechoso líquido de color azulado._

 _ **\- ¡Eh Maxie- grita por encima de la música. - Te presento a Justin, es un antiguo compañero de Blackwell-**_

 _Justin hace un saludo teatral y se inclina hacia nosotras chillando a toda potencia;_

 _ **\- ¡Tienes que probar esta bebida!. Yo la llamo..."Jesucristo mi colega" -** _

_Continuará..._

Este capitulo no es muy largo porque forma parte de una serie de 3 episodios, los cuales giran en torno a la fiesta. Se irán intercalando con flashbacks de algunos momentos Pricefield.

El próximo capítulo estará dedicado a Kate a petición de una lectora. Podéis dejarme vuestras peticiones en los comentarios y trataré de escribir los capítulos.

Como siempre gracias por leer y sobre todo muchas gracias por comentar, me animáis a continuar con esta historia.

Grimmer


	6. La bahía de Kate

6\. La bahía de Kate o todos los sueños que la vida destruyó, y nada más.

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed -

Les miserables

 _Lloraba y lloraba la niña de ojos azules mientras andaba por los jardines completamente sola. Demasiado tarde como para que ningún estudiante responsable pasease sin mala intención y demasiado pronto para encontrar a un madrugador._

 _Esa era su hora, la hora de la vergüenza. Ahí se encontraba Kate Marsh, la niña perfecta, la estudiante modélica, que si bien no era la más talentosa, al menos se esforzaba por serlo._

 _Pero ella no sabía en qué momento todo eso había cambiado, ¿había sido en aquella fiesta? ¿había sido después al ver el vídeo? No lo creía. En realidad la verdadera Kate llevaba tiempo luchando por salir, hacia meses que lo sabía, pero no se había atrevido hasta ahora a reconocerlo._

 _Después de todo ¿para qué había ido a aquella fiesta? no había sido mas que la consecuencia de unas largas reflexiones consigo misma, unas reflexiones que la habían animado a salir, a relacionarse, a vivir._

 _Mientras caminaba propinando pequeños golpes a las piedrecitas del camino cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho dándose un autoabrazo. -_ _ **¿Quien eres Kate?. ¿Es esto lo que deseabas?**_ _-_

 _Negó con la cabeza para sí misma y comprobó que estaba comenzando a llover, no le importó sin embargo. La lluvia siempre le había gustado, tenía cierto efecto calmante sobre sus emociones e incluso tenía la sensación de que la limpiaba. Las gotas de agua que comenzaban a deslizarse por su cara no eran sino una bonita metáfora de lo que se debatía en su interior._

 _Ella no había elegido esa vida, no había elegido a su familia por mucho que los quisiese, no había elegido estar en Blackwell ni había elegido ser como era. Todo parecía venir desde un gran plan predefinido mucho antes de que ella misma naciese, un plan por supuesto pensado y redactado por la verdadera persona que manejaba los hilos de su existencia; su madre._

 _¿cuando se había dado cuenta de que no era feliz?. Kate se sujetó la cara entre las manos mientras la sacudía de lado a lado levemente. Le habría gustado tanto dedicarse a salvar animales, esa era su verdadera pasión. Habría podido ser veterinaria, o mejor, científica, habría podido hacer tantas cosas. Sin embargo ahí estaba, encerrada en una academia de artes, donde tocaba el violín y aprendía a dibujar lo suficientemente bien como para dedicarse a la publicación de libros infantiles._

 _-_ _ **Esa será tu vida Kate, planificada al milímetro**_ _-_

 _Llegó en su paseo hasta uno de los bancos paralelos a la carretera principal de Arcadia Bay, allí, se sentó pegando las rodillas al pecho y apoyando la cabeza en ellas mientras contemplaba pensativa el amanecer sobre la bahía._

 _No había hablado de esto con nadie, jamás había compartido tales pensamientos con ninguna de las personas que la rodeaban; ni su padre, ni sus hermanas, ni tan siquiera con sus nuevos amigos. Sabía que era posible que lo entendiesen, de igual modo que sabía que no solucionaría nada. Estaba destinada a ser lo que debía ser, y nada más._

 _Mientras contemplaba el sol apareciendo por encima del nivel del mar se dió cuenta de algo, ella no veía las imagenes como debiera verlas. En sus largas charlas con Max sobre el color y la fotografía no habían pasado por alto los comentarios acerca de la "luz" especial que tenía Arcadia Bay, Max lo explicaba casi como un velo mágico que hacía que todo se viese envuelto en una especie de neblina semi transparente, algo hacía posible enfocar del todo al hacer una foto, era algo especial._

 _Sin embargo en su escala de colores hacía tiempo que Kate solo veía gris y negro. Se sentía incapaz de sacar una buena foto y mucho menos de pintar algo que mereciese la pena, todo lo que salía de ella era una honda y profunda depresión que le impedía desarrollarse como artista. Pero claro, quizás era su subconsciente obligandola a sacar a la luz que ella en realidad no quería ser artista._

 _Pintar, tocar el violín, graduarse con sobresaliente en Blackwell, volver a la parroquia con su padre, trabajar allí, casarse, tener hijos y se acabó. Resumen de su vida en una sola linea, una linea que en el diario de Max no ocuparía ni un pedacito del preciado papel que garabateaba a todas horas. Esa era Kate, un pedacito de papel, y nada mas._

 _Aún estaba sentada en el banco observando como la bahía se despertaba poco a poco cuando una presencia a su lado le hizo desviar su mirada. Una pequeña ardilla la miraba con los ojos grandes fijos sobre ella. Parecía preguntarle en silencio el por qué de su tristeza, el por qué de sus lágrimas. Pero la ardilla no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla como ya lo hacía sin decir palabra y sin embargo Kate se sintió repentinamente acompañada. Estiró una mano hacia el pequeño animal y este la aceptó de buen grado dejándose acariciar levemente._

 _Fue un momento efímero, pues el animal no tardó más que unos segundos en marchare de la misma manera en que había venido volviendo a dejarla en su más que acostumbrada soledad. Siguió a la ardilla con la mirada durante un breve momento y terminó levantándose del banco._

 _La mañana había llegado Acadia Bay y con ella, la noche para Kate Marsh._

 _Como si un mal chiste del destino se tratase, la lluvia que había sido leve e intermitente hasta entonces comenzó a caer con más fuerza, calando su pelo y ropa y dándole al paisaje un ambiente opresivo y deprimente. Las últimas horas en la vida de Kate Marsh iban a estar acompañadas por una tormenta fuera de temporada, maravilloso. Bonita metáfora, una tormenta como ella, permanentemente fuera de lugar, eso era ella, y nada más._

 _La lluvia comenzaba a ser torrencial, las gotas caían a gran velocidad empapando todo a su paso. Ahora ya casi ni se podía apreciar el sol en su intento de salir por el este y parecía renunciar a traer el día al pueblo._

 _Sin embargo, aunque tanto el jardín como la calle estaban desiertas, Kate pudo apreciar una figura moviéndose a desigual velocidad por la acera más cercana a ella. Una figura que conforme fue acercándose fue tomando forma y voz, una figura que maldecía en voz alta a Dios, a Arcadia y al parte meteorológico de las 6. Una figura que traía el pelo azul empapado._

 _-_ _ **¡Eh oye!**_ _\- se dirigió la figura a ella. -_ _ **¿No tendrás llaves para entrar a Blackwell verdad? Me estoy calando -**_

 _Kate dudó durante un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía ocurrirle? Solo era una chica en medio de la tormenta, solo eso, y nada más._

 _-_ _ **¡ Genial!. Date prisa por favor, tengo el culo congelado**_ _-._

 _Kate pegó un respingo ante el lenguaje de la chica y sonrió para sus adentros. -_ _ **Le caería bien a Max**_ _\- pensó antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta seguida por extraña. Apenas tardó unos segundos en abrir la puerta del rellano que daba a las habitaciones femeninas_

 _Una vez a cubierto, la chica de pelo azul se dobló sobre si misma tratando de coger aire y comenzó a sacudirse el agua con movimientos frenéticos imitando a un perro. Fue entonces cuando Kate se dio cuenta de que iba vestida con ropa deportiva, estaba corriendo por el pueblo cuando le alcanzó la tormenta._

 _-_ _ **¿Que hacías corriendo de madrugada?**_ _\- preguntó indiscretamente_

 _-_ _ **Huir**_ _\- contestó la chica sin mirarla_

 _-_ _ **¿De qué?**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **De mi**_ _\- dijo mirandola esta vez a los ojos. -_ _ **¿Que hacías tu en el jardín de Blackwell de madrugada?**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Hablaba con las ardillas**_ _-_

 _Una espectacular carcajadas proveniente de la chica hizo a Kate pegar un saltito en su posición. El comentario había tenido como objetivo desviar la atención pero parecía haber despertado aún más la curiosidad de la extraña atleta._

 _-_ _ **Oye, ¿podrías dejarme una camiseta? La mía van a poder usarla para la sopa de la comida**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Ehh...si claro**_ _-_

 _No le convencía nada la idea de meter una extraña en su habitación, pero ya la había metido en la zona de dormitorios estando eso totalmente prohibido, no tenía vuelta atrás._

 _La guió hasta su cuarto y entraron sigilosamente rezando por no despertar a nadie que pudiese delatarlas, y una vez dentro la extraña puso cuidado de no tocar nada que el agua que aún chorreaba pudiese estropear._

 _Mientras Kate buscaba en uno de los cajones una camiseta que se acercase al tamaño de la extraña, esta la miraba con curiosidad creciente._

 _\- Bueno...yo tengo claro el por qué hace tiempo que no puedo dormir. ¿por que no duermes tu? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente y haciendo que Kate comenzase a arrepentirse de haberla ayudado._

 _-_ _ **Yo...solo... no lo se**_ _-_

 _-_ _ **Pues eso es aún peor**_ _\- dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo y sacando un empapado paquete de cigarrillos. -_ _ **¿Te importa que fume aquí? Creo que fuera está un poco imposible**_ _-._

 _-_ _ **Solo si me das uno**_ _-._

 _En cuanto pronunció esas palabras un sentimiento extraño la contrajo por dentro. ¿esa era ella? ¿o era su estado de asqueamiento extremo el que le hacía estar cometiendo las mayores tonterías de su vida justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar?. Bueno, al menos Max podría añadir una frase más sobre ella en su diario._

 _La extraña la miró con ojos analíticos durante un segundo para finalmente tenderle un cigarrillo parcialmente aplastado y algo húmedo. Con él en la mano, Kate se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla de par en par dejando pasar el ambiente fresco y algunas gotas de agua._

 _El sonido del mechero repicó dos veces y las caladas de multiplicaron de la misma manera. Entonces fue cuando comenzaron a contarse mutuamente los motivos por los que pasaban las noches en vela, los motivos por los que la bahía siempre se veía en gris. Dos horas y medio paquete de cigarrillos después Kate Marsh permanecía en su habitación mientras la chica de pelo azul se marchaba a su casa._

 _Al fin y al cabo solo habían sido dos extrañas sincerándose, y nada más._

 _Continuará_

 _Este episodio fue escrito a petición de una lectora. Deja tus peticiones en los comentarios._

 _Gracias por comentar y leer._

 _Grimmer_


	7. Encontrando-me Parte 2

_- **¡Di que sí! ¡Con un par pedazo de imbécil!-**_

 _Aún tenía el dedo del medio estirado por la ventanilla de la furgoneta cuando vi desaparecer finalmente las luces del todoterreno que nos había pasado en dirección contraria. No solo iba a toda velocidad, si no que se me había echado encima en el último momento provocando un volantazo y un amago de infarto. **\- ¡Y encima lleva las luces largas! ¿Te dieron el carnet en una tómbola, gilipollas? -** dije ya para mis adentros mientras recogía mi brazo de nuevo hacia dentro del vehículo._

 _Note como a mi derecha la figura de Max se removía inquieta en sueños, sin embargo seguí durmiendo como un tronco a pesar de la peligrosa maniobra y de mis educados gritos por la ventanilla. Esa era Max...alguien capaz de dormirse en cualquier sitio. Mi padre solía burlase diciendo que acabaría desarrollando unos pies anormalmente grandes para poder dormir de pie, ¡y como rabiaba cada vez que se lo recordábamos!._

 _A pesar de todo ahí seguía, durmiendo plácidamente mientras el mundo podía despedazarse a su alrededor. Nada importunaría el sueño de la reina, por lo que subí ligeramente el volumen de la música mientras maldecía mentalmente los programas de radio nocturnos. Odiaba esas voces enlatadas intentando hablar de temas animados en un desesperado intento por evitar que los conductores nos durmiésemos al volante. **\- ¡Que os den! -** susurré mientras apretaba todos los botones del aparato buscando otra emisora._

 _Despues de un chisporroteo que me indicó que mi vieja camioneta necesitaba con urgencia una revisión, la radio pareció encontrar otra cadena apropiada, una en la que sonaba una música entre el indie y el rock que habría encantado a Max. Cantaban en un idioma desconocido para mi y sin embargo me relajó en extremo. Su acompasada melodía parecía encajar perfectamente en cada giro de volante que hacía para tomar las curvas de la carretera, e incluso coincidió el punto alto con la entrada a un tunel que atravesaba la montaña. Las luces halogenas rectangulares emitian un suave destello blanco que iluminaban el capó y la luna delantera de la furgoneta siguiendo el compás de la canción. Inconscientemente me puse a seguir yo también el ritmo con los dedos sobre el volante cuando noté como una cabeza caía sobre mi hombro. Max se había vencido hacia mi lado y ahora babeaba mi chaqueta con una expresión completamente relajada. Si hubiese pegado un frenazo en ese mismo instante ella no se habría despertado, sonreí por lo bajo mientras pensaba en la agujetas que tendría mañana por la mañana._

 _- **Te vas a cagar Max Caulfield, recordarás todos esos años de vida sedentaria de golpe mañana -**_

 _No había sido idea suya por supuesto la de coger la camioneta y huir durante tarde a una playa a un par de horas de Arcadia Bay. Tampoco había sido idea suya cargar la parte de atrás con unas tablas de sur y unos monos de neopreno prestados. Lo que si había sido idea suya fue la de retarme inconscientemente una y otra vez a carreras de natación que no podía ganar, la de acampar en esa playa hasta altas horas de la noche y la de intentar sin descanso coger una ola en su primera clase acelerada de surf._

 _Con toda esa actividad encima la inocente hipster había caído rendida nada mas subir al coche y ahí la tenía ahora, babeando sobre mi chaqueta. No tenía muy claro cuando había sido la última vez que Max había hecho deporte pero algo me decía que quedaba bien lejos. Siempre había sido floja y flacucha, tan frágil que una racha de viento podría llevársela, y mira por donde, había terminado adquiriendo los poderes más alucinantes que había visto en mi vida._

 _Me reacomodé en mi posición intentando no mover la cabeza de Max, en la radio la canción había dejado de sonar y ahora ponían un "grandes éxitos de Antonia de Logroño", enormemente conocida por su madre y sus tres vecinos a los que indudablemente había torturado con semejante voz de grillo._

 _La noche cerrada volvió a aparecer ante mi vista cuando el túnel que conectaba la bahía con el mundo civilizado llegó a su fin. Millones de estrellas se reflejaban ahora en el cielo de Arcadia Bay de manera anormalmente brillante. Hasta yo que soy una negada en ciencias sabía que eso no era muy normal, esa luz tan intensa no podía si no significar que algo malo estaba por venir, algo que estaba relacionado con la nieve, el eclipse, y los poderes de Max._

 _Pronto las luces de carretera unidas a las del pueblo eclipsaron mi visión del cielo, reclamando toda mi atención a las calles por las que ahora circulaba. Apenas tardamos unos minutos en llegar a mi casa, donde aparqué con cuidado en la puerta del garaje. Empujé a Max hacia el otro lado y salí por mi puerta dando un rodeo para llegar a la suya, abriendola con cuidado y cogiendo a mi saco de patatas personal en brazos._

 _Agracediendo su peso pluma cerré de una patada la puerta del copiloto mientras me acercaba a la de mi casa y la abria lentamente con dificultad._

 _Repitiendo el proceso del coche, la cerré de una patada tras nosotras y subí de puntillas cargando a Max en brazos hasta mi habitación, donde la dejé en la capa tapada con una manta._

 _Y después de eso llegaba mi hora. Hacia tiempo que cargaba con un insomnio grave que me impedía conciliar el sueño hasta lo humanamente posible. Era perfectamente consciente de que no podría dormir hasta que no cayese rendida a la cama, por lo que me dirigí hacia el garaje para coger mi bolsa de deporte._

 _Mientras forcejeaba con la puerta de la taquilla miré de reojo el coche que el mierdrastro llevaba tratando de arreglar varias semanas. - **Inutil** \- murmuré. Yo había arreglado la moto de mi padre en apenas unos días._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando inconscientemente miré hacia la taquilla donde él solía guardar sus cosas. Sabía lo que había ahí dentro; las llaves de la moto, su chaqueta de cuero y un pañuelo de mi madre especialmente feo que no tenía muy claro que hacía ahí._

 _Había dejado de montar en moto porque mi madre consideraba que era demasiado peligroso. Ironías de la vida se había acabado matando en un accidente con el coche, que humor tan macabro tenía la vida._

 _A pesar de que yo no había tocado la moto jamás, me había molestado en arreglarla y ponerla a punto, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de usarla. Simplemente consideraba que era algo de él que aún permanecía conmigo y era mi deber mantenerlo en buen estado._

 _Conseguí finalmente abrir mi taquilla con un fuerte tirón y cogí apresuradamente mi bolsa deportiva. Con ella bajé hasta el nivel mas bajo de la casa, el sotano, donde me cambié la ropa que llevaba por otra más comoda y saqué los guantes destrozados._

 _Uno tras otro fueron cayendo los golpes sobre el saco de boxeo que colgaba en el centro del sotano, con cada uno notaba mis energías desvanecerse más aceleradamente, siempre había sido hiperactiva, pero ese día había sido especialmente movido, por lo que pronto terminé sudando completamente agotada._

 _Una hora después de haber bajado, volvía a subir esos peldaños con dirección al cuarto de baño, donde me dí una ducha rápida para luego caer boca abajo en la cama al lado de Max, que seguía babeando tranquilamente la funda de mi almohada._

Fin de Flashback

 _La música era atronadora incluso para mí. No tenía ni idea de quien era el DJ que el club Vortex había contratado esta vez para la fiesta pero estaba segura de que se había pasado tres pueblos con el volumen. Tendríamos suerte esta noche si no acabábamos todos detenidos en la piojosa comisaría local por escándalo._

 _Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y comprobé con sorna que la mayoría de chicas se había puesto en la cola de tinte rosa. Apenas unas pocas valientes como yo habíamos guardado la fila del azul mientras que todas las restantes se habían pintado de verde fosforescente._

 _Mientras, en los chicos se veía el rojo, el negro, el azul y por último la super mezcla de todos al a vez, fruto por supuesto del frotamiento extremo que llevaban a cabo al bailar como simios al ritmo de la música._

 _Cuando por fin localicé a Max entre el gentío, la invité a unirse a una ronda de chupitos con mi amigo Justin, que esta noche hacía de camarero para variar. Nos preparó su mezcla estrella y nos lo tomamos mientras Max me miraba alarmada a la vez que divertida._

 _Nos inclinamos los tres a la vez acordándonos de los familiares fallecidos de alguien hasta que nos dio un ataque de risa histérica. No sabíamos por qué reíamos pero lo hacíamos, comencé entonces a pensar que Justin había mejorado su receta con alguna otra sustancia divertida._

 _Noté la mano de Max en mi hombro mientras la veía reírse descontroladamente, los efectos de lo que quiera que llevase la bebida no podían ser inmediatos, por lo que era más probable que nos estuviésemos mofando de nuestra propia estupidez._

 _Cuando retiró la mano de mi hombro la arrastró unos centímetros por mi brazo, dejando todo a su paso de un color violeta muy llamativo, un color que no pude dejar de mirar hasta pasados unos segundos. Cuando quise alzar la vista Max ya se había vuelto a perder entre la masa de gente por lo que me despedí de Justin con un gesto mientras me precipitaba hacia el centro del pabellón bordeando la piscina. La encontré a unos metros del escenario principal haciendome gestos con el brazo y me di cuenta de que estaba entablando una conversación con un par de compañeras suyas de la academia._

 _Me quedé educadamente al margen mientras terminaban su breve conversación, que duró el tiempo que tardó el DJ en poner la canción mas ruidosa de la historia a retumbar por los numerosos altavoces repartidos por el pabellón._

 _La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a saltar y nosotras nos vimos obligadas a hacer lo mismo, de un lado y de otro nos empujaban hasta dejarnos cada vez mas cerca, hasta que Max se vio obligada a pasarme ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y saltar usando mis hombros como apoyo._

 _Algún imbecil con microfono anunciaba a todo meter no se qué sobre una hora dorada y algo sobre una cuenta atras. El ruido era atronador, estabamos demasiado cerca y con tanto movimiento comenzaba a notar los efectos de la maldita bebida de Justin._

 _Como si hubiese convocado al diablo, el rey de Roma hizo su aparición estelar apartando a la gente a empujones y codazos hasta llegar a nosotras. En sus manos portaba como si fuese la joya de la corona una pequeña botella trasparente con un liquido de color verde menta en él. A primera vista me esperé lo peor, y bien que hice por que el colgado de mi amigo nos quería endosar otra bebida alarmantemente desconocida._

 _\- ¡Eh vosotras! . vociferó por encima de la música acercandose a nuestros oidos. - ¡Os habeis dejado la segunda parte del chupito! ¡Sin ella no tiene ninguna gracia! -_

 _\- ¿Que es lo que lleva Justin? - le pregunté a gritos sin ninguna esperanza de obterner respuesta._

 _Justin sonrió inquietantemente mientras nos tendía la pequeña botella y nos gritaba al oido:_

 _\- ¡Eso es secreto! ¡ Pero te diré su nombre: **"Tarzan y su puta madre buscan piso en Benal Beach"!-**_

 _ **\- ¡Por el amor de Dios Justin! -** atiné a chillarle antes de que se marchase corriendo a atender su barra dejándonos con la pequeña botella en la mano y muchas dudas._

 _Antes de que llegase a preguntar siquiera con la mirada sobre nuestro siguiente movimiento, Max agarró el frasco y lo vació hasta la mitad en su garganta. Acto seguido me lo tendió a mi que hice instintivamente el mismo gesto para acabar tirando la botella por encima de nuestras cabezas hacia la piscina._

 _El sabor a mentol se mantenía, pero esta vez el alcohol sabía mucho mas potente, algo así como la absenta alucinógena que de la que Justin tanto nos habl..._

 _- **¡Será cabrón!** \- grité mirando hacia su barra donde le vi bailando al son de su propia música mental mientras me devolvía la mirada estirando un pulgar hacia arriba._

 _Pero no me dio tiempo a más, porque la música ensordecedora lo era más que nunca y la gente nos volvía a obligar a saltar a su ritmo. Mis gemelos y tobillos comenzaban a resentirse, sin embargo ya notaba los primeros efectos del alcohol en mi cuerpo. Sabía que las bebidas de ese cabrón eran infalibles, por lo que era muy posible que en unos minutos estuviésemos completamente borrachas._

 _En medio del bullicio, Max parecía contenta, saltaba de un lado a otro chocando con todo el mundo y apoyándose levemente en mi cuello cuando perdía el equilibrio. No había quitado sus brazos de mi alrededor y miraba hacia el techo y el escenario con aire perdido. Sin embargo la música cesó repentinamente, todo el mundo pareció callarse a nuestro alrededor y giramos el cuello hacia el escenario buscando respuestas._

 _Las encontramos en un payaso disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un avestruz gigante anunciando con un megafono una cuenta atras para vete a saber que cosa._

 _10..._

 _La gente comenzó a revolverse y bufar de impaciencia. Yo miré alrededor intentando descifrar lo que estaba por venir._

 _9..._

 _Los miembros del Club Vortex al completo salieron de su exclusiva zona VIP para juntarse con la plebe. Que raro..._

 _8..._

 _Algunos simios intentaron volver a comenzar los saltos descontrolados, un "shhhh" general los hizo parar de nuevo._

 _7..._

 _La gente que se había atrevido a meterse en la piscina comenzaba a salir apresuradamente._

 _6..._

 _Un crujido de cuerda deslizandose llenó el repentino silencio en el que estabamos sumidos._

 _5..._

 _A mitad de la cuenta atras Max apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho resoplando con fuerza. Lo sabia...ya iba borracha._

 _4..._

 _El tío del megáfono se deshizo de su ridículo traje para quedarse con la misma ropa blanco pintada que llevábamos todos y alzó los brazos al cielo._

 _3..._

 _Los cañones de los laterales del escenario comenzaron a despedir colorantes de todos los tipos, llenando a los de las ultimas filas con toda la gama cromática posible. Nosotras sin embargo seguíamos en nuestros impolutos rosa y azul._

 _2..._

 _Max levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y señaló con el dedo algo que no llegué a ver._

 _1..._

 _Luego me miró fijamente a los ojos._

 _Para cuando la cuenta atrás lleg los cañones del techo y paredes comenzaron a despedir agua y espuma, Max ya me estaba besando mientras los colores de nuestra ropa se volvían mas y mas violeta._

 _Continuará..._

 _Disculpad la tardanza, he estado esperando a que me llegase el juego (la edición física) para poder mirar detenidamente algunos detalles que me interesaban. Como podréis comprobar, he sustituido completamente la fiesta del Club Vortex por esta versión, espero que os guste._

 _Podéis seguir con vuestras peticiones en los comentarios y trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible._

 _Estoy abierto a recomendaciones, correcciones y sugerencias. Y soy plenamente consciente de que os debo un especial de navidad._

 _Pd: Si quereis un capitulo de Nathan lo haré, solo decidme de que os gustaría que tratase._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar,_

 _Grimmer._


	8. Yo, Nathaniel

Esta historia está publicada tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfiction, bajo el mismo nombre y con mi cuenta.

\- **¡Nathan! ¿Que demónios te ocurre hoy?** -

Me giré lentamente mirando a los ojos a Victoria mientras esta continuaba balbuceando preguntas que no pensaba contestar. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y la cabeza me daba vueltas palpitando al ritmo de los malditos tambores que algún imbécil estaba tocando en el jardín delantero de Blackwell.

\- **Victoria, no tengo el día. Luego hablamos** -

Ella se quedó sin habla, había sido lo suficientemente educado como para causar su extrañeza. Normalmente, la habría gritado sin contemplaciones y habría disfrutado viéndola recular como un perro asustado. Pero hoy no era mi día.

\- **¡Pero hoy es la fiesta Nathan!** -

Como solía decirse, la amabilidad era para los necios, sin embargo una mirada gélida bastó para que captara el mensaje y saliese cagando leches de mi lado. Me pasé la mano por la cara para después sacar el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. Una llamada, la de siempre.

Comencé a caminar por el camino de entrada a la academia y di un rodeo hasta el parking, donde entre en mi coche y me dispuse a conducir hasta el sitio acordado.

El rugido del motor al encenderse me recordó una vez más los acontecimientos recientes que mi destartalada vida había tenido el gusto presenciar. El sonido se me hizo muy similar a aquél que había escuchado ese día, no la habíamos vuelto a ver ninguno desde entonces. ¿que había ocurrido? ¿qué se había llevado a Rachel Amber?.

El camino se abrió paso ante mi mientras conducía sumido en mis pensamientos. Rachel había accedido a que le hiciese unas fotos. Lamentablemente el resultado no había sido el esperado y me había visto obligado a drogarla para logar lo que quería captar. Sin embargo algo había ocurrido, ella debía de estar en el suelo mientras yo aguantaba una bronca monumental de Mark por teléfono y sin más, desapareció.

La busqué por todas partes, no solo en la Dark Room sino también fuera. Era consciente de que su familia y amigos también la estaban buscando, por lo que debía ser especialmente cauteloso a la hora de preguntar por ella en algún sitio. Frank, quien creo que se acostaba con ella, juró mil veces que no tenía ni idea de lo que le podía haber ocurrido, pero la sombra de la duda habitaba en sus ojos, eso a un fotógrafo jamás se le escapa. Él sabía algo y había intentado sacárselo durante meses comprándole drogas como excusa, drogas que habían servido por otra parte para sacarme a Victoria y a sus petardas de encima durante las fiestas.

Aceleré un poco más tomando las curvas cada vez más rápido, bien podría salirme de la carretera en cualquier momento pero eso realmente no me preocupaba. Era Mark el que cada vez iba a peor. Había sido divertido al principio e incluso contábamos con la colaboración de Rachel para algunos experimentos de fotografía, pero el reciente accidente y posterior casi suicidio de Kate Marsh me había hecho replantearme hasta qué punto lo que estábamos haciendo podía tener consecuencias.

Está bien, era un Prescott, casi nada de lo que hacía tenía consecuencias. Sin embargo dudaba muchísimo que ser el causante de un suicidio y una desaparición no me llevase directo a la cárcel, en coche de lujo, eso sí.

Por las ventanillas del coche pasaba rapidamente el bosque y el polvo que levantaba a mi paso, no me había dado una hora exacta pero sabía que cuando era convocado debía de estar allí lo antes posible. Entraba en pánico solo de pensar en que Mark quisiese volver a secuestrar a alguien, ni una mas Jefferson, ni una mas.

Yo podía ser un loco, egolatra, agresivo y malcriado, pero no era un asesino, y eso era en lo que mi carácter estaba derivando al lado de ese hombre. Aún recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que casi disparé a la amiga de Rachel. Me había reunido con ella con la esperanza de que me dijese donde estaba, pero ah, solo quería lo que todos, aprovecharse de mí.

Ni siquiera debía haber llevado la pistola encima, Mark me la había prestado por si tenía algún problema con "el yonki de mierda", sin embargo Frank jamás había dado ningún problema, ni yo tenía la intención de utilizarla.

Me fui tensando en mi posición en el asiento conforme fue apareciendo el viejo granero delante de mi. Aparqué cuidadosamente en todo el medio y bajé del coche estirando la chaqueta. Los escasos pasos que me separaban de la Dark Room se me hicieron eternos, realmente quería y no quería entrar. Encontraba cierta satisfacción en lo que hacía, pero eso era tan efímero que el cargo de conciencia posterior probablemente no merecía la pena.

Saqué nerviosamente el blíster de pastillas de la chaqueta y me metí dos en la boca tragándolas instantáneamente sin agua. Una vez noté como los pequeños comprimidos se deslizaban por mi garganta hasta el estómago me sentí infinitamente mejor. Cogí aire y entre a la estancia donde Mark ya me estaba esperando, de pie, con la vista fija en un nuevo fichero. - Otra chica no - pensé. Pero de nada servían mis suplicas mentales.

\- **Hola Nathaniel - dijo secamente sin levantar la vista hacia mi. - Tengo noticias que te van a gustar** -.

\- **¿Noticias?** -

\- **Ha habido un cambio de planes. Veras, pensaba coger esta noches a esa amiga tuya tan irritante, Victoria, sin embargo creo que he encontrado a otra más...apropiada** -.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca escuchando lo que me estaba diciendo. No había levantado la vista del fichero que estaba preparando. Su tono de voz era calmada, disfrutaba realmente con los preparativos y con la espectacion que eso generaba. Una vez acabó de forrar la carpeta y se separó un poco de ella pude estirar el cuello y mirarla más de cerca.

El nombre; Max. Escrito en letras negras sobre el fondo blanco de papel parecían relatar una condena. Dentro; uno de los selfies que le había robado a Max de su dormitorio cuando me delató al director de Blackwell. Si, eso había sido un arrebato de niño malcriado, pero ¿como la había conseguido Mark?

\- **¿De donde has sacado esta foto?** \- pregunté en voz baja mirándolo directamente mientras él se deshacía del fichero destinado a Victoria dejándolo encima de la mesa.

\- **De tu cuarto por supuesto** \- dijo mirándome por primera vez. - **¿Que se supone que pretendías teniendo estas fotografías en tu habitación? ¿Y si alguien las veía? ¿Tengo yo acaso mis creacciones expuestas para que todo el mundo lo vea?** \- dijo elevando el tono considerablemente mientras señalaba con el dedo los archivos que habíamos ido acumulando.

\- **Eres un chapucero Nathaniel, y sabes que no hay nada que odie más que eso. Primero haces vete a saber qué con mi pobre Rachel, y luego te expones a que descubran tus pequeños actos de delincuencia colgando trofeos en tu cuarto. Me decepcionas** -

Su voz se había elevado hasta un tono considerable para luego bajar drásticamente en la ultima frase, tanto que apenas había sido perceptible el sonido.

Me incomodé aún más en mi posición y me toqué ligeramente el pómulo hinchado.

\- **¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? ¿Ha sido el yonki?** -

\- **No** \- corté tajantemente. - **Me he peleado con un compañero de Blackwell. Intentaron robar en mi habitación-**

Las pupilar de Mark Jefferson se dilataron por un segundo, su presencia se hizo enorme e intimidante, tanto que me vi obligado a retroceder de mi posición. Se estiró cual largo era y me miró desde arriba con ojos acusadores.

\- **¿Que se llevaron Nathaniel?** -

Tragué saliva, no debí contarle eso.

\- **Nada creo** -

\- **¿Crees?** -

\- **No me faltaba nada a no ser qu**...-

Entonces caí en la cuenta. No había tenido noticias de Frank ese día, porque no era ese el movil al que debían llegar. Retrocedí un poco más mientras veía a Mark avanzar hacia mi de manera amenazante. Instintivamente agarré un tripode de camara que había cerca y le golpeé en la pierna. Pero era inutil, se había colocado en la única salida que había de ese sitio, era mi fin.

Con la desesperación de alguien que se ve muerto, intenté ganar tiempo de la única manera que podía hacerlo. Me encerré dentro de la pequeña sala de revelado, atrancando la puerta con mi propio cuerpo mientras escuchaba a Mark maldecir fuera y comentar a golpear la puerta con todo a su mano.

Apoyé todo mi peso contra la puerta mientras notaba las lagrimas luchando por salir de mis ojos. Ya nada podía hacer, nada quedaba para mi, pero podía intentar salvar a otros.

Saqué a toda prisa el teléfono de mi bolsillo, pulsé un número que ni siquiera recordaba tener y dejé un mensaje en el contestador.

\- **Max...**.-

Definitivamente no era mi día.

Aclaración temporal: en esta historia Max y Chloe nunca van a la Dark Room.


	9. Encontrando-nos Parte 3

Si hay un contrincante

al que debes vencer

en una carrera

de larga distancia,

ese no es otro

que el tu de ayer

Haruki Murakami

 _¿De qué hablo cuando digo que es destino no es sino una amarga lista de sucesos esperando a ser modificada? Hablo de aquello que parece escrito y no lo está, hablo de aquello que parece perseguirnos pero no lo hace, hablo de aquello que parece no poder ser cambiado, y sin embargo, debe serlo._

 _Acerca de mí y de la serie de acontecimientos que durante una semana parecieron haberse unido en mi contra, debo decir que me hicieron replantearme los principios mismos de mi existencia. ¿Merecía la pena tener tanto poder? ¿Era capaz de emplearlo sabiamente? ¿Podía hacer algún bien con él? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, como gotas de agua en medio de una tormenta, como partículas de luz sobre la bahía de Arcadia en pleno atardecer._

 _Sin embargo nada podía hacer para enfrentarme a este destino, irónico, lo sé. Podía manejar el destino de otros a mi antojo pero no cambiar el mío propio, era, soy y seré prisionera de mi don, capitana de un barco que yo no había echado al mar. Ahora no podía evitar que la corriente me arrastrase, no tenía esa elección. Tal vez esa corriente me lleve a un lugar menos horrible, quizá a uno lleno de maravillas o peligros, tal vez hacia algo que me hiera de muerte o hacia algo que me de la salvación eterna. Simplemente me tengo que dejar llevar, arrastrar por la incesante corriente, aunque me consuma entre las llamas, aunque desaparezca para siempre._

 _Esa noche debí morir, y no por la sangre que manaba de la herida en la cabeza, si no por el agua. El agua que caía del cielo y que había ido llenando lenta y mortalmente la pequeña hendidura en la tierra sobre la que había caído mi cabeza. Yo, sumida en mis sueños y cegada por la neblina que un traumatismo en el cráneo te provoca, moría ahogada en completa felicidad._

 _Y sí, esa noche debí morir, esa noche en la que mis poderes no me sirvieron de nada pues ni pude ver a la persona que me atacó. Todo se volvió negro con tanta velocidad que incluso los recuerdos inmediatamente anteriores parecían difuminarse entre la espesa capa de niebla._

 _Mi cara ya estaba completamente tapada por el agua que caía incesante cuando lo noté, esa sensación que había tenido cientos de veces a lo largo de esa semana. Una fuerte tirón que comenzaba en el estómago y proseguía hacia arriba hasta llegar a la cabeza, la cual, palpitante por el golpe, protestó sin miramientos mientras era arrastrada atrás en el tiempo. Alguien estaba echando el tiempo atrás, y no era yo._

 _Cuando la sensación de mareo cesó, un destello en mi cabeza me hizo abrir los ojos. La tierra, ahora apenas mojada por la lluvia, se pegaba a mi cara mezclándose con la sangré que corría por mi oreja. La palpitación en la parte posterior de mi cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo e intentar llevar una mano hacia el lugar donde nacía esa sensación. Mi mano quedó suspendida en el aire sin llegar a tocar mi cabeza por puro miedo, miedo a que la herida fuese demasiado grave, miedo a incrementar el dolor._

 _Traté de levantarme apoyando ambos brazos en el suelo, logrando con gran esfuerzo incorporarme y quedar de rodillas. Levanté la visto buscando a Chloe, pero no estaba, se la habían llevado._

 _Sin embargo el haz de luz que me había despertado aún seguía fijo dentro de mí, como un flash que sale directo hacia tus ojos deslumbrandote durante unos segundos. Y así fue, deslumbrada como estaba por las circunstancias no pude ver en un primer momento lo que tenía ante mí, donde William y Rachel me contemplaban._

\- **¡Max! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!** \- _me gritó Chloe al oído cuando soportar los empujones de la gente de alrededor comenzó a ser una tarea titánica._

 _Asentí con la cabeza sin tener fuerzas para hablar, el alcohol había sido demasiado para mi cuerpo y sus efectos comenzaban a hacer estragos. No notaba los dedos de las manos y mi visión era demasiado borrosa, con todo, no me sentía mal, solo como si estuviese en otro plano, como flotando por encima de todo y todos. Había bebido mezclas desconocidas, había saltado y chocado con decenas de personas en una macro fiesta en la piscina de la academia, me había puesto hasta arriba de agua y jabón gracias a los cañones del techo y había besado a Chloe en el impulso mas sincero de toda mi vida. Me lo estaba pasando jodidamente bien._

 _Intenté dar un paso hacia delante dejando de saltar, sin embargo me vi impulsada de nuevo por la gente de mi alrededor. El movimiento y la música seguían siendo frenéticos, nadie que estuviese dentro de aquella locura podía permanecer quieto más de un segundo sin sufrir un empujón._

 _Vi como Chloe batallaba con dos chicos a su espalda que no paraban de saltar demasiado cerca y sonreí cuando por fin puso los ojos en blanco y me agarro de los hombros por la espalda empujándome hacia delante dando saltos. Comenzamos así una especie de "tren del escape" que nos sirvió para ir apartando gente en linea recta a base de embestidas hasta llegar a una zona mas despejada._

 _Me reía fuertemente cada vez que Chloe apartaba a alguien de un empujón o codazo mientras yo misma nos abría paso abalanzándome literalmente contra la gente._

 _Una vez llegamos al otro lado del pabellón pude comprobar nuestro aspecto; estábamos empapadas enteras por el agua de los cañones y en el pelo aún teníamos algunos restos de jabón. La ropa seguía teñida de colores mientras nuestras caras y brazos estaban ligeramente violetas. Obviamente me habría muerto ahí mismo de la vergüenza si no hubiese ido completamente borracha._

 _- **¿A quien se le ocurrió convertir una color party en una fiesta de la espuma? Menudos imbéciles hijos de puta, ¡Casi me ahogo ahí dentro!** \- siguió maldiciendo Chloe mientras daba pequeños saltos intentando quitarse parte del agua y espuma que aún la recubrían._

 _Me puse la mano en la cara mientras me reía a fuertes carcajadas, en parte por el enfado de Chloe y en parte por Justin, que había aprovechado el jaleo para subirse a la tarima VIP y meterle mano a Victoria. La visión de este corriendo por el pabellón infestado de gente y agua mientras dos miembros del equipo de fútbol le perseguían para pegarle me hizo doblarme de la risa una vez más._

 _Cuando Chloe se percató de lo que pasaba también comenzó a reírse llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, quitándose el gorro y escurriéndolo encima de la cabeza de un chico que tenía detrás._

 _Estaba intentando buscar en mi embotada cabeza las palabras adecuadas cuando Chloe me agarró de la mano y tiro de mí en dirección a la salida. Chillándole al guardia que salíamos a fumar nos pusieron los sellos mas horteras y enormes de la historia en una mano para que pudiésemos volver a entrar después._

 _Una vez fuerza, nos tomamos un segundo para coger aire puro en medio de la noche. La tranquilidad contrastaba fuertemente con la locura que se desarrollaba dentro y la música - sorprendentemente - era apenas perceptible una vez cerrada la puerta._

 _El ligero viento me despejó un poco las ideas y pude volver a caminar con normalidad, avanzando unos pocos pasos por el camino iluminado por farolas de la academia. Aún cogida de la mano de Chloe, caminamos en silencio por la ruta de baldosas rojas. La observé de reojo durante el paseo, también iba visiblemente borracha, lo cual acentuaba aún más su lenguaje obsceno y su mal carácter, pero sin embargo parecía relajada, como disfrutando de una paz interior que no recordaba haber visto antes en ella._

 _Le solté la mano y le golpeé el hombro ligeramente alejándome unos pasos después. Ella me miró al principio sin comprender nada mientras yo me reía y saltaba a su alrededor._

\- **¡Vamos maldita borracha! ¡ A ver si puedes cogerme!** \- l _e grité mientras me alejaba un poco más._

 _Tardo apenas un par de segundos en reaccionar, pues rápidamente se abalanzó hacia mi intentando atraparme mientras yo iniciaba una carrera no muy recta hacia delante. En nuestro estado, comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas mientras fallaba una y otra vez en sus intentos y yo a duras penas atinaba a dar un paso delante de otro._

\- **¡Eh MadMax! Deja de jugar a ser una puñetera lagartija y dejate coger de una vez** -

 _Cuando dijo eso, giré instintivamente para darle la réplica a su insulto, pero claro, mi torpeza habitual sumado a los chupitos especiales hicieron que mis pies se liasen en pleno giro, llevándome al suelo de la manera mas patética y teatral posible. Una vez despatarrada en la hierba, alcé los brazos y comencé a agitarlos pidiendo auxilio de manera dramática haciendo que Chloe se partiese de la risa apenas a unos metros de mí mientras se acercaba._

\- **¿De que te ríes tu eh?** \- _le solté a Chloe en cuando la tuve a tiro mientras la derribaba con las piernas. Cayó como un tronco sobre la hierba cuan larga era profiriendo una maldición contra mis antepasados antes de estallar de nuevo de risa._

 _Fue entonces cuando comenzamos la batalla final, comenzamos a lanzarnos pequeños manotazos y golpes intentando volver a derribarnos. Puedo decir con orgullo que resistí 15 gloriosos segundos antes de volver a dar con mi espalda en el suelo quedando irremediablemente debajo de una Chloe que me miraba con malas intenciones._

 _En medio del silencio, ese móvil que yo ya no recordaba tener comenzó a sonar, era Nathan, quería que fuésemos a la zona de aparcamiento_.

Disculpad por tardar tanto en actualizar, estoy metido en un pequeño proyecto para youtube sobre LiS y estoy preparando el guión. Además ahora estoy trabajando y no me queda demasiado tiempo libre. No os preocupéis, prometo que esta historia tendrá su final.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por comentar, acepto sugerencias y peticiones de capítulos.

Grimmer


	10. Todas las sombras de Mark

9\. Mark Jefferson o el hombre que no amaba a las mujeres

La historia de Mark Jefferson podría haber sido resumida en apenas unas pocas frases; niño modelo, joven aplicado, fotógrafo exitoso, atento profesor, asesino sin escrúpulos.

Digamos que todas las circunstancias que le habían llevado hasta este punto no habían sido las idóneas a su parecer. Tener que acabar con su ayudante y cómplice ya era una complicación suficiente como para encima haber tenido que cambiar de planes en el último momento. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo aquello iba en contra de su manera de proceder y era consciente de que era la mayor temeridad que había cometido hasta ahora, se sentía satisfecho. Satisfecho porque creía haber encontrado algo que hasta entonces no había tenido.

Mientras miraba el cuerpo dormido de su nueva modelo en la silla metálica le dio un par de sorbos al café soluble que se había preparado. -"Asqueroso como siempre"- pensó. Esa porquería la compraba Nathan alegando que le ayudaba a templar los nervios y a pensar con mayor claridad. Cafeína, ¡Bah!, no había nada peor par aun fotógrafo que una sustancia que te hiciese perder el absoluto control de tu pulso manual. No había nada peor que echar a perder una buena fotografía por una negligencia profesional, no, desde luego beber aquello antes de trabajar no era una buena idea.

Y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de aquel café de horrible sabor aún a sabiendas de que no era bueno para su trabajo. Otra cosa mas que apuntar en la lista de rarezas que Mark Jefferson estaba cometiendo hoy.

Sería de locos negar que su nuevo descubrimiento le tenía totalmente atrapado. Ya la había visto en una ocasión acompañando a Max en el jardín de Blackwell, pero nunca como hasta esta noche. La mirada de rabia e ira que le propinó cuando le vio golpeando a su amiga fue algo que no había visto jamás en ninguna otra persona. No solo era una reacción completamente ilógica, sino que era algo que nunca habría esperado ver en sus chicas. Una vez hubo presenciado aquella verdadera reacción de ira, decidió que debía fotografiarlo. No podía dejarla escapar.

Y ahí se encontraban ambos, uno de pié, saboreando el café y otra, dormida, sin sentido, atada a una silla metálica. La noche parecía ser mas negra que nunca, lo cual le había ayudado en cierta manera a llevar a cabo su plan. Sin embargo le inquietaba terriblemente, desde niño había sentido que el silencio absoluto no presagiaba nada bueno, y por ello era cauteloso, contando siempre con un equipo de música a su disposición cuando comenzaba con sus sesiones fotográficas. Habría sido incapaz de llevar a cabo esa tarea en silencio.

Mientras observaba como el cuerpo de su nueva modelo comenzaba a retorcerse despertando poco a poco del sueño químico dejó la taza a medias encima de la mesa, dirigiéndose entonces hacia su equipo de música.

Cuando lo puso en marcha sintió como todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones salia de golpe lentamente. No había sido consciente hasta ahora de haber estado conteniendo el aliento, y sin embargo lo hacía. Había algo en toda esta situación que lo estaba perturbando enormemente y lo llevaba a hacer cosas fuera de su rutina habitual. Era esa chica, podía presentirlo. Podía sentir su fuerza emanando de su cuerpo semi-inconsciente y volvía a estremecerse al recordar toda la rabia acumulada que guardaba dentro.

Eso era, había retratado a cientos de chicas, había captado cientos de expresiones; pureza, pasión, inocencia, alegría, tristeza, miedo, pánico... literalmente estaba seguro de haber captado todas las emociones humanas, guardándolas a buen recaudo en los ficheros que se apilaban a su espalda. Todas menos una, una emoción de la que no había sido consciente hasta esa misma noche. Nunca en su vida había retratado el odio, nunca la ira, nunca la rabia.

Del equipo de música comenzó a brotar suavemente una melodía de sobra conocida para el fotógrafo. Era su canción favorita, la canción con la que comenzaba todas sus sesiones. Apenas era una retahíla de palabras sueltas aparentemente sin significado y enlazadas únicamente por una base musical a medio tiempo. Sin embargo para el significaba todo. Todas y cada una de las palabras sueltas que se iban mencionando en la absurda letras guardaban alguna relación para él. Eran sensaciones perdidas, eran descripciones breves de pequeños sentimientos sueltos en el tiempo. Es un parpadeo, un rápido destello, un rayo de sol que deja ciego. Cambia en un instante la forma en que todo toma aire, y para el tiempo.

Incluso en este justo momento, en que nada ocurre, calma blanca, olor a químico. Incluso ahora que hay miedo, que todo tiembla, brillo dorado en la piel.

Las sacudidas del cuerpo de la chica cada vez eran más bruscas, se notaba que estaba a punto de despertar, y por supuesto Mark Jefferson quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediese. Quería fotografiar desde el despertar hasta el último aliento, quería ver cuando odio podía desprender durante ese tiempo.

Sí, Chloe Price estaba apunto de despertar, en su sueño inducido se sentía inquieta. Sabía que no debía de estar ahí, fuese donde fuese. Su lugar estaba en otra parte, podía sentirlo, su lugar era el jardín de Blackwell a la salida de una completamente desmadrada fiesta estudiantil. Poco a poco fue recuperando sus funciones vitales y el movimiento consciente. Primero los parpados, luego los dedos de las manos, finalmente las extremidades al completo y la capacidad de emitir sonidos. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista en su posición se dio cuenta de que se encontraba inmovilizada en una silla metálica en una sala completamente desconocida. Pero desde luego, lo más escalofriante de todo fue el hombre que se encontraba agachado frente a ella sujetando una cámara entre las manos.


End file.
